


The morning after the night before

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A back together fic, Humour ?, M/M, MUCH NEEDED FLUFF, a morning after fic, domesticated!robron, hinted smut (its robron guys no need to explain )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>robert stayed over last night for the first time since the reveal (can be based anytime between the reveal and when they get back together lol which I'm estimation at January)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after the night before

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back bitches this one has been waiting to go out since the reveal actually happened I've just be lazy soz :) enjoy sorry if my punctuation is bad I'm trying to get better lol although I think I've done much better than my usual train wreck of a piece haha comments appreciated

Aaron layed back in bed still in awkward horror, what had he done ! Well He supposed a naked sleeping robert next to him that was obvious. 

He sighed wiping his face. He'd promised himself and paddy that he'd stay away from robert. For good this time. But robert had turned up in the back crying again, this time not drunk and aaron couldn't watch him break. not again.

And so here he was comforting robert . 

Then comfort turned to memories, memories of them, memories of an us, and aaron missed it. He missed it stupidly like you wouldn't believe. 

He hated it , he hated missing the fluffy bed hair, the bad cooking and the morning cuddles, and yes it's true robert liked morning cuddles. Although he'd never admit it. He even liked it more than the s word, now there WAS a surprise. 

Aaron sighed turning over to look at the blonde as robert awoke .

"Mm" 

Robert then slowly opened his eyes as a wide grin appeared at seeing aaron 

"Hello" 

Aaron couldn't help but smile back 

"Mornin" 

Robert let out a happy sigh of relief he was real, it wasn't a dream, aaron really was in his bed. sort of , he didn't actually remember where he was. It was way too early in the morning to think.

Aaron then decided to throw his rule book out the window and kissed robert passionately 

To which robert did not expect. And had smiled too much through most of it to kiss back

Aaron was smiling and blushing awkwardly afterwards , so he turned round so robert couldn't see, he'd never live it down otherwise. 

Robert then dared to wrap a arm over Aaron's waist pulling him closer 

Aaron tried to hide his girly excited squeal, grin and blush in the pillow giggling in the process 

Robert grinned again knowingly, it didn't work , he'd heard. 

They stayed like that for a bit before aaron got up, turned and dragged robert out of bed by the hand , and into the shower

"I'm offended aaron , are you saying I smell" 

Aaron smirked "yeah, you need my help to get clean" 

Robert raised his eyebrows "good luck with that" he muttered 

They then proceeded to have a shower gel and shampoo fight, chucking it aimlessly over each other, giggling, falling over and kissing most the time , with some more explicitly mischievous activities inbetween, before washing each other clean   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert had quickly popped out to put some new clothes on and came back before putting the kettle on 

"Right Diane chas has asked-" 

Victoria came to a stand still at the sight robert . Who was just casually frying bacon in what was probably the most down to earth clothes she's seen in a while . A top and jeans. No fancy suits, shirts or ties, no cologne not even hair product , his hair was barley brushed.

The only fancy thing in sight was some brown leather shoes. And they were nothin out of the ordinary,Adam had a pair or two floating around and paddy wore them all the time.

"What are you doing" was all Victoria could say, he looked so weird, so normal. It was creeping her out.

He looked up an frowned "and hello to you too vic , I'm cooking bacon , why" 

"Um robert since when were you a competent cook, you don't even live here neither" 

He grinned and nodded as he pushed the spitting pan aside 

"I'm not that bad but correct I don't live here I live at Jacobs fold" 

She didn't bother giving him a snarky comment because she couldn't be bothered "ok well when did you even get here it's 8:30 , you usually like a lie in ,I know you, your a lazy sod" 

He laughed as he assembled the three sandwiches

"I didn't" 

She frowned , what ? 

Then noticed as he brought over three sandwiches to the table 

She frowned even more but things became clear as she heard shouting 

"Rob your not burning down our kitchen are you , I swear if you've-" 

There stood aaron all fluffy haired and still in his pyjamas 

She turned to look at robert questionably 

Who just grinned "nope. kitchen not burnt. happy to see you're fluffy bunny good mood lasted since I left" 

Aaron just huffed and stuck his tongue out smiling 

"As you can see he's woken up his delightful self, mr grump is officially here, now mr grump I've got your sandwhich here" 

He nodded wearily "you cooking ? And the house is not in flames .....I'm mildly impressed you could have just fed me easter eggs like last time" 

Robert laughed "yeah well im no culinary genius that's the other sugden but hey the Easter eggs were an exception" 

Aaron grinned and sat down "thanks, your a real fancy chef aren't ya bacon Sarnies, couldn't have tried a soufflé or recreate that ricotta" 

Rob laughed "your welcome , but I'm not cooking for just anyone , and ricotta is cheese Aaron, I think you mean risotto , the dish you liked at that hotel. And anyway you don't eat those for breakfast" 

"Whatever and anyway you only cook for those you wanna get into the pants of right ?, so I'm guessing chrissie got sous chef rob or am I exclusive" 

He laughed "other than many failed attempts and the handful of times I cooked chilli con carne in all the five years we were together , your the first , Vick will tell ya I'm not a culinary expert like her"

Victoria just watched in shocked silence the whole time they were so so domesticated ! 

"Victoria shut your mouth it's creepy" 

She snapped out of it turning to aaron

"Your telling me I'm creepy , whats the hecks going on" 

Robert smirked taking a sip of his tea sitting down and slouching on the seat looking to aaron to explain

Aaron didn't knows what to say really what could he say

"Rob ....stayed over" 

She raised an eyebrow "yes I gathered you two have got back together, my brother and my best friend. And you didn't think to even tell me" 

Aaron sighed "I'm sorry, it only happened last night, we- we were gonna tell you eventually it's just-" he sighed 

"Chas" robert grumbled 

She frowned "what about her" 

Robert laughs "she hates me always has , well no that isn't strictly true I remember a time many years ago , she did try getting me Into bed but- ah I suppose not a story for the son of said woman to hear"

Aaron rolled his eyes and pretended to gag "Robert you make yourself sound old like that, oh and don't make me think of me mam and you doing that it's a horrid thing, otherwise I'll be forced to tell you about how I lost my v card" 

Victoria went wide eyed and spluttered nearly spraying tea over them 

He frowned "Knowing you I'm sure the story's ....interesting" 

"It was with vic" 

He then spat out the tea 

He suddenly felt sick "vic" he squeaked 

"Just don't robert , I was a stupid teen it was one time , it was back when I was still pining after daz and no offence but, I think we've both had better since then" 

Aaron blushed but nodded "I have to agree" and muttered 

Robert blinked and sighed "fine, well since aaron IS in fact very gay ....and your my sister and I trust my boyfriend, I'll forgive you .....but you owe me a Americano and a cream cake, as compensation to my mental damage of the thought" 

She grinned and nodded 

"anyway you were saying bout mum" Aaron Said 

"Oh yeah point is I've been a prat (aaron snorts) and chas understandably hated me, but I don't think I can make it right" he sighed 

"Yeah but paddy might be tougher, though no need to explain why" Aaron continued 

Victoria then left as Aaron and Robert prepared to start there new lives together, as a couple.


End file.
